¿Qué te ocurre, Mikey?
by Bilbogirl
Summary: "¡Para de hablar, Mikey! ¡Para de actuar así! ¡Me estás volviendo loco! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás así por lo que te dije ayer? Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Solo vuelve a ser normal, Mikey!" Algo raro está pasando con Mikey... al principio, eso no fue un problema...pero cuando descubrieron su secreto, si que se convirtió en un problema. (Canción de "When she cries". Situado en TMNT 2012)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, quiero aclarar, que **esta historia, no es mía. Es de la autora KimiNinja03.**

**Yo solo quiero hacer una traducción.** Es mi primera vez, así que por favor, ¡dadme una oportunidad!

Sin más, aquí el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

**¿Qué te ocurre, Mikey?**

"¡Mikeyyyy!" gritó Raphael, saliendo violentamente de su cuarto con una vena palpitando en su frente. Se fue directamente a la sala, donde Leo estaba viendo una repetición de "Héroes Espaciales". "¡¿Mikey, dónde estás?!"

"Está en la cocina". Leo simplemente contestó, sin romper el contacto visual con la televisión.

"¡Leo, eres un traidor!" gritó Mikey desde la cocina. Raph sonrió ansioso y giró la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Fue recibido por una sonrisa de Mikey, quien estaba en una esquina de la habitación, asustado.

"Ahora, Raph… ¡No está tan mal! ¡Te queda muy bien!" Raph gruñó y se acercó un paso más.

"¡Pintaste mi cara!" Gritó y Mikey sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Pero es de color rojo, tu favorito Raphie!" Mikey levantó las manos, tratando de frenar a la bestia que era su segundo hermano mayor. Él solo quería pintar un dragón. No era nada del otro mundo ¡pero era increíble! Cuando Raph dio un paso más, Mikey cogió una cazuela y se la apuntó a Raph. "Te-tengo una cazuela, ¡y no tengo miedo de usarla!"

"¡Oh! ¡Estoy temblando de miedo!" Raph sonrió y corrió detrás de Mikey, quien lo esquivó y salió corriendo fuera de la cocina. "¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña amenaza!"

¿Amenaza? Mikey olvidó de protegerse cuando Raph saltó hacia él y la cazuela rodó fuera de sus manos. "¡Wah! ¡No, Raph! ¡Nooo! ¡En la cara no! ¡MERCY!" Raph sonrió victorioso y se sentó en el plastrón de Mikey. "¡Blehhh!"

"¡Eso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!" Raph le dio una palmada y luego se levantó, yendo a lavarse la cara. Mikey simplemente se quedó tumbado, gimiendo.

"¿Mikey?" Leo miró hacia abajo desde donde estaba sentado, observando a su hermanito. Mikey sonrió tímidamente. "¿Cuándo vas a aprender?"

"¿Qué? ¡Es muy divertido jugar con vosotros, chicos!" Mikey le sonrió a Leo, mientras éste le ayudaba a levantarse, girando sus ojos. "¿Tú… tú crees que Raph…?" Mikey no terminó su frase, y Leo lo miró confundido.

"¿Creer que Raph qué?" preguntó Leo curioso. Mikey agitó su cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. "¿Mikey?".

"¡Nada, Leo!" Mikey sonrió, sorprendiendo a Leo besando su mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

"¡Tengo que irme! ¡Donnie es el siguiente!" Diciendo esto, corrió adentrándose en el laboratorio del genio, dejando a Leo con la pregunta de qué acababa de pasar.

"Hey, Donieeeee" canturreó Mikey asomando su cabeza por la puerta de laboratorio. Donnie parecía estar más concentrado de lo normal, pero también parecía muy enfadado. Él no levantó la vista para saludar a Mikey. "¿Donnie?"

"¿Qué quieres, Mikey? Estoy ocupado." Murmuró Donnie y Mikey parpadeó.

"Oh, no importa." Mikey le sonrió, entendiendo que ese no era el momento para jugarle una broma a la otra tortuga. "¿Puedo ver que estás haciendo" Donnie, finalmente levantó la mirada. Sus ojos mostraban aburrimiento y cansancio. "¡Whoa! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin dormir?"

"Estuve una temporada sin dormir." declaró Donnie mientras que dejaba caer algo en una de esas cosas de plástico. "Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí, Mikey. Siempre desordenas mis cosas."

Donnie estaba tan concentrado y frustrado con sus experimentos, que no se dio cuenta del daño que causó esa frase. Los ojos de Mikey mostraron dolor y rechazo. Solamente levantó la mirada cuando Mikey no dijo nada y salió del laboratorio.

"¡Hey Mikey!" Casey sonrió, entrando a la guarida. Raph se giró para ver a Casey, y Casey se percató de la pintura que su mejor amigo llevaba en la cara. "¡Me gusta lo que le hiciste a la cara de Raph!"

Mostrando una débil sonrisa, Mikey le contestó. "Gracias, amigo…"

"¿Te encuentras bien, Mikey?" le preguntó Raph con tono aburrido. "No estás tan alegre como siempre."

"Solo… estoy cansado. Voy a ir a tumbarme un rato." Murmuró Mikey, y con cansancio, se dirigió hacia su habitación sin decir nada más. Los dos adolescentes restantes, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"¡Traigo pizza!" Gritó April esa misma noche. Raph y Leo, que estaban peleándose para poder romper el récord en la máquina de videojuegos, dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, mientras sus estómagos empezaban a rugir.

"¡April!" sonrió Donnie mientras corría fuera del laboratorio hacia ella y empujaba a Casey en el proceso. April rió mientras dejaba la pizza en el suelo del salón y se sentaba en el suelo. Comenzó a mirar el lugar mientras el Maestro Splinter venía y cogía un trozo de pizza para comerla.

"Oye, chicos. ¿Dónde está Mikey?" preguntó preocupada. Se suponía que él debería haber sido el primero en saludarla con esa sonrisa alegre y esos ojos azules brillantes.

"En su cuarto." La voz de Raph sonó amortiguada. April frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Mikey entró al cuarto con una sonrisa.

"Hola, April. ¡Oooh! ¡Pizza!" Mikey rió y April lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Mikey se sentó al lado de Donnie y agarró un trozo de pizza.

Estuvieron hablando por un tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo, Mikey fue el que más habló, como siempre. Por una vez en la vida, Donnie y Casey no pelearon por obtener la atención de April. Donnie solo le ofrecía un trozo de pizza a April cuando ella quería otro trozo, las cuáles fueron dos veces. El Maestro Splinter se había ido al dojo para meditar, así que el salón solo lo ocupaban los adolescentes.

"¡Y él estaba como oooh mierda, y yo estaba como bahahaaa!" rió Mikey. Tenía un brazo levantado, con un trozo de pizza en la mano. Todos rieron, hasta que April, notó algo en el brazo de Mikey.

"Mikey, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó mientras señalaba su brazo, que tenía un pequeño corte. De repente, Mikey pareció sorprenderse y se puso un poco nervioso.

"Oh, eso. Me lo habré hecho en ¿una batalla? ¡No recuerdo cómo me lo hice!" Rió como siempre, pero April sintió que algo no cuadraba.

"Probablemente, de ésta mañana, cuando Raph trataba de matarte." Sonrió Leo, mientras Mikey giraba los ojos.

"Hey, yo no matarí… no lo tomaría tan lejos." se defendió Raph mientras Mikey bufaba.

"¿Estuvisteis peleando esta mañana?" preguntó Donnie confundido. Mikey no le había hablado desde la mañana. Al ver que Mikey no respondía, Leo lo hizo por él.

"Sí, Mikey le pintó la cara a Raph." Leo sonrió, mientras Raph lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡No te atrevas a reírte!" le amenazó Raph, mientras Donnie sonreía. Casey, en cambio, se rió y acabó ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

"¿Qué pintaste en su cara?" le preguntó Donnie con una sonrisa en la cara. Mikey solo le sonrió a Raph, ignorando a Donnie. Donnie frunció el ceño. "¿Mikey?"

"¡Oh, se me olvidaba la bebida!" Mikey sonrió mientras se levantaba y salía del salón. Los demás, solo lo miraron confundidos, mientras veían la bebida que "no debería estar" donde instantes antes se sentaba Mikey.

"Vale… ¿habéis tenido una pelea vosotros dos?" le preguntó April a Donnie con el ceño fruncido. Donnie pensó un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de algo.

"Yo… yo creo que me enfadé demasiado con él." Susurró. "Estaba teniendo un día duro en el laboratorio y él trató de molestarme."

"Bueno, será mejor que le pidas perdón esta noche." Declaró Leo, y todos se callaron cuando vieron entrar a Mikey con una nueva Coca-Cola. "Así que…"

Un ruido fuerte desde las alcantarillas captó la atención de todos, al mismo tiempo que Mikey, por el susto, accidentalmente, tiraba el refresco al suelo. Sonaba como el ruido de una máquina.

"¡El Kraang!" gritó Donnie, sorprendiendo al grupo. "¡Están en las alcantarillas!"

"¡Vamos, chicos!" ordenó Leo, mientras corrían al dojo a coger sus armas, dejando a los dos humanos adolescentes solos y sorprendidos.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, si alguna de los/as lectores/as que leen mi historia de "Five Nights at Freddy's" lee esto porque les gusta las tortugas ninja… ¡DE VERDAD, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR NO ACTUALIZAR! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PERO CREO QUE TENDRÉIS QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA QUE VIENE!

Bueno, para los que no hayan leído el aviso de arriba**, ****¡esta historia, no es mía! ¡Esta historia es de la autora KimiNinja03! ¡Yo solo hago la traducción!**

Ah, y otra cosa. El fic original, está escrito en un solo capítulo, pero yo lo voy a dividir en capítulos, porque si no, se me va a hacer muy largo y no lo podré terminar nunca.

En fin, espero que os guste.

¡Besos desde Euskadi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola.

Seré breve. Me torcí el tobillo, tengo esguince, tengo más tiempo para escribir y lo siento mucho por tardarme.

So, there we go!

**Joy Hamato: **Amiga mía, siento mucho tener que decirte que de momento, no puedo responder a tu pregunta. ¡Eso quitaría lo interesante de la historia XD! ¡Besos!

**agus772: **Tu deseo se ha cumplido. ¡Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo! XD. ¡Besos!

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista: **Creo que ya sé cuál es esa corazonada que tienes. ¡Y estás yendo por buen camino! ¡Besos!

Bueno, ya no os voy a aburrir más. Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer este intento de traducción.

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y por supuesto, la canción de "When she cries" tampoco.

Capítulo 2

Cuando entraron en las alcantarillas, Donnie les dijo que el sonido había venido de los viejos vagones de los trenes. "Solo unas cuadras más…"

"¡Sh!" Leo extendió sus brazos para detener a sus hermanos detrás de él. Estaba viendo desde una esquina a los Krang, los cuales estaban bajando de uno de los vagones viejos del tren mientras cargaban muchas cajas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" susurró Raph cuando todos se asomaron por la esquina para ver. "¿Qué hay en las cajas?" Antes de que Leo le pudiera decir que se callara, algunos Krangs los vieron y les comenzaron a disparar.

Todos rodaron y esquivaron los disparos mientras atacaban a los droides con sus diferentes armas.

"¡Donnie, mira qué hay dentro de las cajas! ¡Raph, tú y yo los detendremos! ¡Mikey, vete con Donnie!" ordenó Leo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron. Donnie pasó entre los droides y usó su vara Bo para bloquear los disparos mientras que Mikey utilizaba su kusarigrama para tirar a un grupo de Krangs.

"Okay, cúbreme, Mikey." le dijo Donnie y Mikey asintió, sin verlo a los ojos. Donnie suspiró mientras sacaba la cuchilla escondida de su arma y abría las cajas.

"Oh, ¿queréis más, Krang?" sonrió Raph mientras lanzaba una de sus sais a uno de los Krangs, haciendo que los que estuvieran detrás de él se estrellaran contra la pared. Leo rodó los ojos mientras saltaba encima de uno y lo atravesaba con sus katanas.

"¡Están huyendo!" gritó de repente Leo, apuntando a un carro (lleno de Krangs, obviamente) que estaba arrancando para huir de ahí. Mikey y Donnie vieron detrás de ellos a más Krangs, que también trataban de huir.

"¡Los tengo!" sonrió Mikey, golpeando a algunos de ellos mientras movía hábilmente su cadena.

"¡Leo, tienen explosivos! ¡En las cajas hay explosivos!" dijo Donnie con la sorpresa recorriendo sus ojos. Leo miró a Raph con una mirada de horror. "¡Pero no están activados! ¡Hay que golpearlos para que estén activados! ¿Qué querrá el Krang…?" Donnie fue interrumpido por un Krang que cogió su bandana para atacarlo por la espalda.

"¡Donnie!" gritó Mikey sorprendido, lanzando su cadena para golpear y alejar al droide de su hermano mayor. Donnie lo miró agradecido antes de usar su arma para apuñalar al Krang.

"¡Chicos, vamos a parar ese carro y a destrozar a todos esos Krangdroides! ¡Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no huyan con esos explosivos!" ordenó Leo mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza. Empezaron a correr detrás del carro que estaba cogiendo más velocidad.

Raph y Donnie saltaron al techo mientras que Leo y Mikey atacaban por los costados. Los dos trataban de llegar a donde los Krangs mientras esquivaban sus disparos.

"¡Booyakasha!" gritó Mikey mientras entraba dentro del carro, golpeando a varios de ellos. "¡Leo, aquí hay más cajas con explosivos!" Leo miró a donde apuntaba su hermanito para ver que estaba en lo cierto.

"¡Técnicamente, es dinamita!" gritó Donnie desde el techo del carro y los dos rodaron los ojos. Cuando Raph saltó dentro de la cabina del conductor, el carro dio un giro forzoso, haciendo que Mikey y Leo cayeran al suelo y que Donnie casi se cayera del tejado. "¡Ten cuidado, Raph!".

"¡Ten cuidado tú, torpe!"sonrió Raph mientras golpeaba a algunos Krangs. Donnie saltó y se puso a su lado, viendo el motor del carro.

"¿¡Lo puedes parar!?"la voz de Leo se dejó oír por encima de todo ese ruido. Ahora, destrozando más Krangs, el estruendo era muy alto y el carro no se detenía. Mikey juró escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes de las ruedas.

"Sí, dame un minuto-" Donnie hizo una pausa cuando Raph lo protegió de un Krang que quería darle un golpe en la cabeza. "¡Gracias, Raph!"

"Añádelo a la lista de favores que me debes." Sonrió Raph mientras corría a donde estaban los Krangs para destrozarlos. Leo y Mikey saltaron a su lado para acercarse y ayudarlo.

Leo enfrentó a unos cuántos droides mientras Mikey miraba a su alrededor, emocionado. Utilizó sus cadenas para enredar a unos Krangs y sus nunchakus para golpear a otros más. Mikey notó una extraña palanca en la que ponía "Parada de emergencia".

"¡Ah, perfecto!" dijo Mikey en voz alta con una sonrisa.

"¿Mikel, qué estás haciendo?" gritó Leo. Cuando se giraron a verlo para ver qué estaba haciendo, los ojos de Donnie se abrieron como platos, con el horror pintando su rostro.

"No, Mikey, no muevas esa pala-" Era demasiado tarde. Mikey movió la palanca, y fue tal el frenazo, que hizo que las cajas cayeran abruptamente sobre el suelo. El carro detrás de Mikey y Leo, que era el que tenía los explosivos, chocaron entre ellos y explotaron, llevándose a las pobres tortugas por los aires.

….

Cuando la niebla se disipó, se pudo ver a un Leo tosiendo y quitándose los escombros de encima. Miró alrededor de él para buscar a sus hermanos y vio lo que quedaba del carro del Krang. Escuchó un gruñido y vio a Donnie tumbado en el suelo, siendo aplastado por algunas cajas. "¡Donnie!" Leo sintió millones de punzadas de dolor en su brazo. Se acuclilló al lado de Donnie, quien se sentó y se sacudió el cuerpo, liberándose de los pequeños escombros que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

"Ugh, eso si que dolió." Dijo Donnie mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Un gruñido reveló a Mikey, que estaba sentado cerca de Leo. "¿Mikey, estás bien?"

"Sí… ugh… lo siento, chicos." Se frotó la cara y miró alrededor de él. "¿Dónde está Raphie?" Cuando oyeron un suave gemido, miraron a un lado y vieron que una parte del viejo carro había aterrizado en las piernas de Raph.

"¡Raph!" gritaron todos y usaron su fuerza para levantar el carro. Donnie se apresuró en sacar a Raph de ahí.

"¡Raph! Raph, ¿estás bien?" Donnie lo agitó un poco. Raph abrió los ojos, y a todos les pareció que giraban.

"La… dinamita… explotó… y pareció como si un elefante se haya sentado encima de mí" dijo y todos rieron con alivio al escuchar esa última parte. "¿Donnie?"

"¿Sí?"

"Mis piernas me duelen… y… ¿y por qué estáis borrosos?" preguntó confundido. Donnie frunció el ceño.

"Apenas puedo ver y me parece que tengo una contusión" dijo Raph.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la guarida." dijo Donnie y Leo asintió.

Bueno, creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, porque traducirlo fue más difícil de lo que me esperé y tengo que actualizar otros fics.

¡Besos desde Euskadi!


End file.
